Deceitful Retreat
by yaoilovelove
Summary: Ichigo finally got his two friends, Inoue and Rukia, to leave him and Shiro alone so he could get a good fuck. They finally left him for once, but their submission may not be all that it seems. Please R & R. Oneshot, unless you people like it :D


Author's Note: There will be what you want…lots of lemon! I hope you like it…it's my first one…

Warning: BoyxBoy! Yaoi! LOTS OF LEMON! Some cursing and violence! Don't like don't read!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters!

A Deceitful Retreat

Ichigo walked down the crowded street towards and turned down an alleyway, and another, and then another. Ichigo strode through the darks, twisting paths, my step never faltering once. He knew this place so well. After all, it was like, in a way, like a second home to him. Seeing a light appear before him, Ichigo walked towards it, and came out on a street that would have taken an extra half hour to get to had he taken the main streets. He spotted his destination and began walking to a rather new, yet indistinct, grayish building.

Ichigo had finally convinced Rukia and Inoue to give him and Shiro some "guy" time, as he called it. The girls had been pestering the two of them and never left Shiro and he alone so he had been feeling irritated the past few days. And Ichigo was, not because of the pestering itself, but rather the fact that it never gave him time for sex and so he was feeling quite sex depraved. The only reason the two girls had left the two guys alone today was because they had already made earlier plan at Ishida's house so they had to go.

Ichigo walked into the grey apartment building and headed for the stairs. Taking the steps three at a time, he went up to the fifth floor. The whole floor was Shiro's so they didn't have to worry about neighbors this time around. He shuddered in anticipation as he reached the door for the fifth floor. As Ichigo walked towards the one room that he knew he would find Shiro in, he smirked. There were cracks in the wall and places where it was crumbling from being hit by a blunt object. Shiro had been marking his territory using any means possible.

Ichigo entered the room and surveyed the surroundings. This was the only place that had been left untouched from Shiro's fist and it was the biggest room of all. There was a large and wide rectangular table and there was also a large sofa. His observation of the room stopped as Ichigo spotted a shock of silver hair flowing over the sofa's armrest. He stalked forward and bent over Shiro's head so that his head was a foot above the other's and pointing in the opposite direction. The man below him glared as he reached up to grab a few locks of Ichigo's shoulder length hair.

"Hi," Ichigo said cheerfully, seeming not to notice Shiro's baleful glare. "There are two things that we both have the energy for today: sex and fighting. Which would you like?" He had barely finished his sentence before his head was pulled down by the other and lips were pressed against his. _Ah, _he thought, _The beast is hungry today._ As he slowly began to kiss back, he felt strong arms wrap around him and he was suddenly dumped on the wide table. Before he could protest at being handled so roughly, lips covered his again.

Shiro slowly kissed the younger man beneath him. He brushed his lips over Ichigo's and teasingly licked at the other's lower lip. Ichigo's lips parted, giving permission to Shiro to kiss him even harder. Seeing this, Shiro bent down and captured those delectable pink lips. He slowly explored Ichigo's mouth, coaxing the other's tongue into a sensual dance. They kissed and fought for dominance and Shiro forced Ichigo into submission. As they pulled apart, a string of saliva stretched between the to the utmost limits before finally breaking apart.

Shiro stared at the panting and flushed orange head beneath him. Those pink lips were parted as Ichigo panted for breath and were deliciously bruised from the kiss. Bending down, Shiro nibbled on those tempting lips and elicited a breathy moan from the other. Slowly he drew Ichigo's bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it as he slid his hands underneath the other's shirt. He pulled away and tugged Ichigo's shirt off to expose the smooth and sculpted tan flesh. He ran his fingers lightly over Ichigo's chest, trailing them with the barest amount of contact, slowly teasing the younger man who desperately moaned and arched for more contact.

Shiro watched in fascination as Ichigo glared at him for teasing him. He finally relented when the younger man made a grab for his hands in order to force him to touch his chest. Shiro bent down and began kissing the other man again and slowly lid his hands up Ichigo's chest to pin him against the table. Teasingly, he broke away from the kiss and began his work on Ichigo's neck. He nibbled and licked and sucked, creating dark marks that would show even with a turtleneck. He slowly began working his way down that smooth neck, spurred on by the breathless moans above him. He licked down that sculpted chest and paused at the nipples. He let his breath ghost over them, tormenting the other before finally licking the pert nub that was poised before him.

He slowly licked a circle around the nipple before nipping it gently, earning him a deep moan as pleasure coursed through the other man who wove his fingers into the shoulder length hair to keep Shiro from moving away…not that Shirosaki actually planned to, anyway. He trailed down Ichigo's stomach, feeling the breath hitch within the other's chest. He purposely missed the part that Ichigo wanted him to touch, instead going to the thigh and biting his way along the soft skin there. The smaller man hissed as jolts of pleasure ran up his spine, but he wanted _more_.

"Dammit, Shiro. Fuck me already would you?" Ichigo snarled at the man above him. Shiro merely grinned but finally went to suck the other's cock, drawing a startled moan from the orange head. He licked along the underside of the cock, tracing the vein that throbbed there before circling the tip with the tip of his tongue. He forcefully jabbed his tongue into the slit and ran it along, bringing out a louder moan from the orange.

"Ah…ahnn…AAAH!" Ichigo's moans turned into a scream of pleasure as Shiro finally deep throated him. Watching the shadows of desire flash across the other's face, Shiro expertly used his throat muscles and tongue to draw out more screams from the other. Seeing the mouth open as the orange head panted for air, Shiro ran his fingers along those pink lips.

"Suck." He ordered and watched as Ichigo licked his fingers and brought them into his mouth. When they were wet enough, he brought them down to Ichigo's entrance and circled the hole teasingly. The moans spilling from the other's mouth grew desperate as he continued to act teasingly. Ichigo's hips bucked, looking for the penetration that he was waiting for. Shiro smirked, before plunging in his middle finger suddenly, causing Ichigo to choke on his screams. That was all Ichigo needed to come, spilling into Shirosaki's mouth with a moan. Shiro withdrew his finger, ignoring the whimper that came from those pink lips. He let the cum slid from his mouth and onto his fingers, knowing that Ichigo was watching his every move. When he went back down again, the other was hard again.

"My, my, aren't we lusty today, hmm?" he snickered, ignoring the glare that Ichigo sent his way. It soon disappeared as Shiro thrust two fingers inside of him again. He ignored the moans spilling from the other's mouth and searched for the prostate gland. He knew he had found it when Ichigo arched up off the bed with a loud scream. A few more jabs at that spot, and Ichigo's cock was leaking pre cum again and he was plenty loosened up. Shiro positioned himself at Ichigo's entrance and looked down at the other, who was panting from desire. He smirked and shot his hips further, burying himself to the hilt.

"AAAAAAAH!" a scream tore out of Ichigo's mouth as his prostate was hit dead on. He panted desperately for air as he saw his vision go slightly black, then white, from the pleasure. Moans were spilling out of his mouth as he felt Shiro thrust into him, always hitting his prostate perfectly. He was going to come again. And yet, the bastard stopped and pulled out slightly. Ichigo opened his eyes to glare at the other, but he was flipped over onto his hands and knees. Shiro thrust back in and Ichigo's hands clawed at the edges of the table in order to keep his balance. His mouth hung open as he gasped for air while moans were spilling out at the same time.

Suddenly, the other slowed down his thrusts. He pulled out of Ichigo slowly, then thrust back in with enough force to perfectly abuse his prostate. "Ha…ah," Ichigo panted as the process was repeated. Tears gathered at the edges of his eyes. This was giving too much pleasure…too much. And yet he couldn't come because the bastard was going so slow.

"More…h-harder…please," Ichigo moaned as his prostate was rammed into yet again. His arms wobbled, and then collapsed as he leaned on his elbows with his head resting on his forearm. Shiro smirked, after all, Ichigo was begging for release, just the way he planned it.

So he relented, and sped up his pace again. He pulled out and thrust all the way back in, earning him a delicious scream from the orange head. He bent down and nibbled at the delicate ear that had been red from Ichigo's extreme blush. Keeping one hand on Ichigo's hips in order to increase his pace, he reached around and took hold of Ichigo's cock. He moved the two over to the sofa, carrying the other with his arms alone. He sat down on the sofa, while Ichigo straddled his lap with his back to him. Shiro resumed his thrusting, which was now easier since he just had to thrust upward rather than kneel. Ichigo's eyes nearly rolled up as Shiro's cock reached deeper than before.

Shiro began to suck on the back of Ichigo's neck, earning him some whimpers. His hands reached around and began playing with the pert nipples. He pinched them, and rolled them slightly, earning him moans and screams as he thrust harder into the willing body above him. He wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist and his other hand wrapped around Ichi's cock and began to stroke him in time to his thrusts.

Ichigo's throat was already sore from screaming so much, but he couldn't stop more scream from spilling out of his mouth. His neck, cock, and ass were all being attacked and they were the most sensitive parts of his body. This was the most intense fuck session he had had so far. Another ragged scream tore out of his mouth as Shiro thrust upward harder than before and dug into the slit of his cock. Ichigo's vision went black as he released into Shiro's hand.

"Didja get it?" Inoue demanded as she peered over Rukia's shoulder. Surrounding them were all types of equipment, including a microphone, speakers, and what looked like a miniature satellite. Their attention was riveted on the small laptop in front of them though.

"Yep, every single last gasp was recorded." Rukia grinned evilly as she loaded the record onto a flash drive. Inoue squealed and began to help Rukia gather up their things. Just then, Ishida came in and saw their evil smirks. He knew that they had either planned to do or already done something horrible.

"What did you do?" he asked warily.

"We just recorded the sounds of Ichigo and Shirosaki having sex." Rukia answered matter-of-factly, with a tinge of innocence. Ishida looked at her with disbelief. He had known that Rukia felt no guilt from barging in other's personal space, but this was taking it a bit too far wasn't it? She smirked at him and gave him a small disk that she had also downloaded the sounds onto.

"Here's your bribe for staying silent," she told him and shoved it into his hand. Ishida stared at the disk in his hand, knowing that it would be the death of him if he kept it, let alone listened to it.

Ichigo walked down the street, his ass still hurting from the pounding that Shiro had given him. Rukia and Inoue walked towards him as he came down the street. He glared at them and tried to shoo them away, but the grinned evilly and kept moving towards him.

Ichigo stood there stock still as he watched the retreating backs of the two evil girls. In his hand, he clutched the flash drive that Rukia had been holding. His head hung low and his shoulders shook as his emotions spilled over…he was SO GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD.

Author's Note: Well, I hoped you like that, my first one shot. I didn't know that it was gonna turn out this way, blame my hands x.x Well, please comment and tell me what you thought. I'll have another story coming soon and I promise that I'll work on Dealing With It, I just need some push to get me motivated Dx See ya later, peeps.


End file.
